


Roses and Blushes

by myriddin



Category: Glee
Genre: Courtship, F/F, Humor, Quinn is not amused, Rachel-Typical Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's unusual courtship of one Quinn Fabray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Blushes

Monday afternoon saw Quinn Fabray completely out of sorts and irritated as she scowled at her telephone, daring it to ring one more time. How many times could one person call and ask her out before the perpetual answer of "no" finally sunk in?

It was the legendary HBIC glare that met the delivery boy as he knocked on her front door, bearing a dozen red roses. Her eyes burned through the boy as she signed the clipboard and the young man scurried off the porch, then bore into the offending blossoms as she ripped off the tag and read the short message written in an annoyingly familiar script.

_Dear Quinn,_

_Would you please do me the honor of joining me for dinner this Friday?_

_Sincerely, Rachel Barbra Berry_

Considering this was the thirty-fourth identical delivery made to her in the last two months (where was Rachel getting the money, anyway?), Quinn was more than tempted to tell the annoying diva just where she could shove her flowers.

On Tuesday, she entered the choir room to find most of the Glee kids gathered around a small table in the center of the room she was certain hadn't been there yesterday. Fearing the worst when someone sent a sly look in her direction, she shoved her way through and stared in horror at the tabletop.

Sitting there was a large cake (probably vegan), decorated in berry frosting…asking her on another date, courtesies of one Rachel Berry.

It was hardly likely that the reaction Rachel expected was the one she received. That is, an irate Quinn shoving the cake right into her face. Despite her protesting squeal, as Rachel wiped the frosting out away from her eyes, she still could not help but grin as she caught sight of the deep blush coloring the Cheerio's pretty features as she stormed out of the room.

On Wednesday, Quinn was walking to her locker when she came across a handful of freshmen handing out flyers. Picking one up with idle curiosity, she quickly regretted the decision as she found herself faced with a cartoon of herself being romanced by a small figure shaped suspiciously like Rachel.

Still, from where she was spying around the corner, Rachel could have sworn she saw a small smile curve the blonde's lips as she quickly grabbed her books and headed to class, leaving Rachel wistfully watching after her.

On Thursday, Quinn had an encounter before she even made it to school. She opened her door to encounter a man in a bear suit, holding half a dozen balloons and a tuning pipe in his opposite hand.

"Oooohhhh! Go ouuutt with Raaaccchellll, cause she's so cooooooollll. Go ouuuuut with Raaaccchellll, cause she wants yooooouuuu. Go ouuuuttt with Raaaccchellll, cause youuuuu want heeerrrr tooooo!"

Quinn slammed the door in his face.

Still, when the man reported back to Rachel, he did note that he had heard laughter behind the closed doorway.

On Friday, when Quinn opened a classroom window at her teacher's request, she caught sight of a plane in the skies overhead. She did a double take as she read what the skywriting denoted, quickly asking for a bathroom pass and tearing out of the room.

Knowing Rachel used the choir room that hour for practice, Quinn barged in and began ranting. The last thing she expected was for the diva to coolly stand, walk up to her, and kiss the daylights out of her.

Blinking as her head spun, she glowered at the brunette, who sported a cheeky, unrepentant grin. Sure her face was burning from the mortification she felt, Quinn still could not deny how attractive that smile was on the other girl.

"So let me guess," she muttered, "Dinner?"

Rachel nodded eagerly and moved in for another kiss, but Quinn placed a finger against her lips to stop her. "Not so fast. "

Rachel pouted but relented. "So it's a date, then?"

"Consider it a trial run."

The cheerleader gave her a wink and sauntered her way back out of the room. Rachel placed a hand over her heart, letting herself fall back against the couch with a dreamy sigh.

She decided then and there it was worth that potential personal danger she had faced for daring to blackmail the money she had from Sue Sylvester. She was glad things with Quinn were finally working out, considering the crazy woman had likely replaced the lock on the drawer where she kept the books for Cheerio funding. It wouldn't do to pull the same stunt twice.


End file.
